What Happens When You Lie
by buriedhope
Summary: A short twoshot of my favorite pairing from OTH. BrookeLucas
1. What Happens When You Lie: Part I

I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's actors. The only thing I own is this plot. And I do not own How to Save a Life, either, this is The Fray's song.

Okay, so. This is a short little Brucas songfic I wrote a while ago...it was when I knew pretty much nothing about Brucas, I'd just started watching One Tree Hill, actually. But I was so drawn to the pairing...so I wrote this. Actually, it's a two shot, and I'll post the second part in a bit, but if you like this as it is...just don't read the sequel.

BTW, it was one of the first fics I wrote, so if it seems kinda bad...that's why :)

* * *

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through_

Ever since they found Brooke with a gun in her hand and that note next to her, my life has never been the same. She said she didn't love me; She'd said it to both me and Peyton. It just didn't seem real. It didn't seem like the thing she would do.

_Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

I didn't think much of it when she said Peyton and I belonged together more than Brooke and I. I mean, why would she lie?

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

I feel like I could've saved her, if only I'd come that night. She sent a letter to me, but I didn't think it would cause _this_.

_Dear Lucas,  
I know I said I don't love you anymore. But I lied. Even though you're going out with Peyton now, I'm asking you to meet me at at 7PM tommorrow night.  
Love, Brooke._

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you_

I didn't go because I thought she was going to try to convince me to dump Peyton or something. Not that I would have. Back then anyway.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

The fact that I didn't go actually kept me up all night. So I finally got up and decide to do something.

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

So I drove. I drove to Brooke's house. Even thought it was way past time I was supposed to meet her, I wanted to make sure she was okay.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

On my way, I turned on the radio, and of course, How To Save A Life was playing.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life._  
The words rang in my ears.

_How to save a life_

I needed to save her before she did something drastic.

_How to save a life_

I finally shut the radio off. I got to Brooke's house and ran inside, shocked at what I saw.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness_

Brooke was standing there with a gun in her hand. "Brooke! No!" I yelled.

_And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

I lunged for the gun. She held onto it, and I realized how strong she was. "Lucas, I have to do this," she whispered hoarsly.

"Brooke, no, you don't," I said. Too late. She didn't listen, and pulled the trigger.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

That's the day that changed my life. Every day, I wake up and go to see how she's doing. Even though she can't answer me.  
I can't believe I didn't realize I love her. It took her attempted suicide for me to see that.  
She did say one thing to me before it happened. "I see what happens when you lie. You lose the one person you love the most." It was in the note she left. I know I'll keep it forever.

Or at least until I can talk to her again.


	2. What Happens When You Lie: Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH, it's characters, actors, etc. I just own the plot.

I can never leave stories hanging (or used to not be able to), so I wrote this. If you like the way the last one ended, then don't read this. Or read it, w/e. Just don't yell at me for "ruining it", like when you make a sequel to a movie when the movie's already perfect...yeah now I'm babbling.

* * *

_Sitting here counting the hours  
Waiting for the sun to kiss the sea  
Paralyzed by the fragrance of the flowers  
They remind me of you and me_

Brooke has been unconscious for a week now. It's hard not to think about her when there's so many things around me that remind me of her. Flowers, scents, even the ocean. She accidentally got shot in stomach when I tried to take the gun from her. But the bullet was meant for her head.

_There's one love in a lifetime  
Our two hearts of a kind  
These three reasons you'll be mine  
For there's five or six ways through  
Seven days without you, Seven days without you_

The thing is, I don't know how I'm supposed to live without her. It's like, I thought I was over her after she and Peyton had their fall-out, but I guess it's like that saying goes, you don't know how much you appreciate someone until they're gone. Brooke's not gone exactly. Yet.

_Making plans just to stop the aching  
Chasing thoughts from a million miles away  
Hypnotized as another dawn is breaking  
I rehearse the words I want to say_

"Hey Luke, you want to go to dinner with me and Nathan?" Haley asks. I glance at the clock. Visiting hours are over, so I can't visit Brooke anyways, and I need to distract myself. I nod to Haley and walk out the door with her.  
On the way to the restaurant, I try to organize my thoughts. There's so much confusion, I just don't know how to deal with it all. Peyton and I had to break up, obviously. She understands how much Brooke means to me, that I never really got over her. I just hope she's not hurting too much.  
Halfway through dinner, I realize what I have to do. "Nathan, Haley, I have to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I drop a twenty-dollar bill on the table and rush out.

_There's one love in a lifetime  
Our two hearts of a kind  
These three reasons you'll be mine  
For when five and six are through  
Seven days without you, Seven days without you_

"Lucas!" Haley stands up and calls after me. I give her a wave as I rush to the nearest bus stop, which takes me home. I run straight to my car without bothering to go inside. Nothing else is important right now.  
The receptionist stops me before I can get to Brooke's room. "I'm sorry, sir, but visiting hours are over. You'll have to come back tomorrow."  
"But I have to go see her!" I exclaim. "I have to tell her how much…" I trail off and look at the woman in desperation. She glances around, and waves me on.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't let you through." But her hand is still waving. I thank her and rush off.  
I take a deep breath before I go into Brooke's room.

_Well I will find a way into your heart  
So let me try and sleep before we know_

"Brooke?" I say. "Can you hear me? Please answer me."  
I take her hand and sit in the chair that's next to her bed. "Please, Brooke, wake up. I can't live without you. I have to tell you something."  
Suddenly, her eyelids flutter, and I tense up. "Brooke? Can you hear me?" Her eyes open, and I find myself looking into her amazing eyes once again.  
"Lucas?" She says. I smile at her, and stroke her cheek.  
"Pretty girl. I have to tell you something."

_There's one love in a lifetime  
Our two hearts of a kind  
These three reasons you'll be mine  
For when five and six are through  
Seven days without you, Seven days without you_

"These seven days without you have been awful," I say. "You know how people say 'You never know how much you appreciate something until it's gone'?" She nods. "Well, the same thing has happened to me. I nearly lost you. But I never got to tell you that I love you."  
Brooke looks at me with confusion. "But what about Peyton?"  
I shake my head. "We're over. Peyton and I…we never really connected like you and I did. Like you and I do. Brooke…I love you."  
She gets tears in her eyes, and I wipe them away. "I love you too." It's just four words, but those four words make me the happiest man alive.


End file.
